


Absolutely Impossible

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Sherlock/Torchwood crossovers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another insane day at Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for consci_fan_mo on LJ, and a request was made by aeron_lanart for a sequel to Meeting Their Match with seeing Jack driving John and Sherlock up the wall after they join Torchwood. The muse provided, and here we are. I hope this works for you. :) Thanks to Twitter peep Laffers18 for looking it over.

He is an impossible boss! Completely unprofessional when it comes to missions, and too flirtatious for his own good. I don’t want to think about what I saw him and Sherlock doing on the examination table, and I’m afraid to ask.

Is it too late to ask for a dismissal?

~~~~~

The man is insane, completely and utterly insane. There’s no logic to his plans, nor proper procedures. However, it was rather unexpected that he offered to help with my experiment. Who knew that would happen when you mixed alien toxins with tea?

Unless he did know and didn’t inform me!


End file.
